Special Delivery
}} Special Delivery is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon visiting Bunker Hill, The Third Rail in Goodneighbor or the Dugout Inn in Diamond City, Edward Deegan will approach the Sole Survivor and offer work. If the player character previously visited Parsons State Insane Asylum and killed a few of the guards, he will mention it, though he says he doesn't hold it against them. After accepting, go to Cabot House and use the intercom to gain entry, then speak with Jack Cabot and Deegan about the job. A package has gone missing near the insane asylum that's owned by the Cabot family. Head up to the asylum and question the guard captain, she'll mention that the raiders that stole the package (containing a mysterious serum) are at the Parsons Creamery to the north. Head up there and confront them, if the player character waits on arrival, then a fight will break out between them and they'll thin their numbers. Kill the remainder, take the serum, then return to the Cabot House. There is an option to lie to Edward Deegan with an easy persuasion check to keep the serum at the cost of a few caps of reward, or it can be turned over. The quest ends either way, automatically starting the quest Emogene Takes a Lover. Quest stages Notes * Curie and Cait dislike it when you tell Jack Cabot that his theories are interesting. Preston will like it. * One can also go directly to Parsons Creamery and deal with the raiders without going to the asylum. * The quest may also be initiated by going directly to Cabot House and passing a speech check when using the intercom. * Attacking the Cabot robots before entering the house will make Edward and Jack hostile. Leaving, then returning after 24 hours will make them friendly again. * Sometimes the Brotherhood of Steel will raid the creamery, defeating the raiders for the player character. * The courier that Deegan mentions can be found dead in the road between the asylum and the creamery. * Despite potentially encountering the crashed alien ship and finding the wounded alien, one is unable to mention this to Jack Cabot when he asks if the player character thinks there is intelligent life outside of Earth. * MacCready and Strong like it when the player character calls out the mercenaries for not handling the raiders themselves (the rude option). MacCready also likes the sarcastic dialogue that immediately follows, while Strong likes you saying you're not afraid of a few raiders (rude). Curie will like it if you apologize after being rude. Bugs * You may not be able to interact with the intercom while in power armor. Leaving the armor allows you to use it. * Mercenaries may attack you when you show up to the asylum. Defeating Maria does not solve the problem as she attacks again once her life is restored. To fix this do the command . The player character can also approach the asylum in stealth mode and once the location is discovered the mercenaries will be reset and not attack. ** Could be caused by target matrix and/or Tesla coils attachments for power armor. Removing them seems to work. * When deathclaws appear in Lynn Woods they may wander off to Parsons Creamery and kill the raiders inside. This renders the corpses unlootable. * You may not be able to activate the "Special Delivery" quest. Sometimes Edward Deegan will not spawn anywhere other than Cabot House and once you enter and try to interact, there is no dialogue, only automated responses, and he will not give you the quest. You may have to restart from an earlier save, or try some other method of activating the quest. * Edward Deegan will not spawn in Bunker Hill as long as the "Battle of Bunker Hill" quest is active. After completing the quest he does spawn there immediately. * When having started this quest, before talking to Jack the first time, making him hostile may make it impossible to proceed to future quest stages. Jack will speak as if everything is normal, but the asylum will never open and raider spawns at the creamery will never happen. * When arriving at the Cabot House, the intercom may not work at all. ** Can be solved by setting the quest to stage 5 in the console "SetStage 503b8 5", then using the console to unlock the door , then enter Cabot House. Edward should threaten you, then Jack will start the recruitment conversation. * This mission will be rendered as impossible if attempted to complete after completing The Battle At Bunker Hill. Upon entering Cabot house both Edward and Cabot will immediately become hostile. Having Curie with you during this event, she will become hostile towards you after knocking down either Edward or Cabot. Gallery Special Delivery Courier.png|Courier near Parsons Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:Entrega Especial pl:Przesyłka specjalna pt:Entrega Especial ru:Срочная доставка uk:Термінова доставка zh:特別包裹